


Cock Block

by ZombVampProductions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Blue Balls, Carnival Rides, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Foreplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Suspicion, Teasing, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombVampProductions/pseuds/ZombVampProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average day of Gabriel teasing Sam before sex. Or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Block

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written story by:  
> Shybutdeadly-Kristin  
> Akamichi17:Mary

The Winchester brothers were notorious for waking up early, especially Sam for that matter. When it comes to Dean and himself, he was usually the 'early bird who caught the worm.' But today, Sam stayed in bed. Not because he was tired mind you, but because he knew if he stayed in bed long enough, a visitor would be coming at any moment.

His suspensions were proven true when the bed dipped behind him. Hot breath ghosted over his neck, arms draping over him in a loose embrace. A smile crossed Sam's features, yup it was definitely a good idea suggesting separate rooms that night with Dean.

"Hey Gabriel," Sam whispered, hand entwining with the not so mystery man's own.

"Awe, Sam, you take all the fun out of the surprise," Gabriel teased lightly, not really minding at all; especially since he already had something else planned for the much taller man.

"Now, were you staying in bed just for little ol' me?" Gabe asked, knowing that was exactly why Sam had "slept in".

A soft smile crossed Sam's lips. Turning with a roll of his hips he gave the archangel a "questioning" look, obviously not understanding how he could come up with such an absurd accusation.

"Well, whatever do you mean?" He cuddled up closer to Gabriel, wrapping his own, larger, arms around the smaller man's neck.

"Isn't it possible for me to still be tired and just want to sleep in? It is pretty much Dean and I's day off. I might as well enjoy it while I can don't you think?" After the question, Sam quirked a thick brown brow at Gabriel, anticipating his retort.

Gabriel nearly snorted in reply, but he held it in.

"Of course. My apologies for assuming something that was obviously not true. I shall let you rest longer," Gabriel replied, fighting to hide a grin that wanted to show itself; as it was he couldn't stop the small smirk that appeared.

Sam tightened his hold on Gabriel before he could have a chance to get out of bed and make this prank go any further than necessary.

"You don't have to go," signature puppy dog pout activated, "can't I sleep cuddled up to you?"

A soft purr elicited from Sam's throat, proving his point by pressing his body flush against Gabriel's own, snuggling securely under his neck.

"But then what could I possibly do while you're asleep? I grow bored very easily you know," Gabriel teased with a smirk, awaiting Sam's no doubt, amusing, reply.

Eye's fluttering to a close, Sam groaned into the others neck, sending a sort of tickling vibration.

"We need to do something about that short attention span," he smiled at the quiver of Gabriel's pent up laughter. "How about you just watch me sleep like that sparkly vampire. What's his name? Edward?"

The laugh that had been building up was immediately lost and turned to a frown.

"I am most certainly _not_ wearing glitter and standing over you like a stalker... I can do the latter just fine without~" his smirk had returned at his "confession" to Sam. Mostly he just wanted to see the coloring of the much taller man's face at his remark.

Huffing at the comment a small rise of heat rose to his cheeks marking the tanned skin with a pink hue. "You're such a weird angel! I don't even think you have a holy bone in your body."

Gabriel feigned innocence with a "look of hurt" at Sam's words.

"But Sammy, I thought you already knew. I'm in the witness protection program. That's why I'm here in the first place~" Gabriel said, as if Sam hadn't been paying attention the first time he had said it.

With a roll of his eyes, Sam kissed the skin of the neck he was currently buried nose deep in.

"Well, now you're saying something that actually makes sense," pulling his body away, just enough to get a better look at the face in front of him, Sam smiled innocently, arms still wrapped securely around the lean body of his lover.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, smirk still intact and a reply of, "Please now Sammy, everything I say makes sense."

"And as we were previously discussing, I'll just go ahead and leave you alone so that you may continue to get your beauty sleep," it was simply too much fun to tease his Samsquash.

A small twitch of Sam's brow signaled his 'confusion'.

"We? The conversation seemed pretty one-sided from where I'm," looking down for a moment he took in his position, "laying."

Smirking, he pressed his forehead against Gabriel's own. "Plus, I think I'm wide awake now. Are you sure you still want to leave?" Eyes widening in wonder, he took Gabriel's smaller hand into his own. Placing the flat of Gabriel's palm against the small of his bare back, Sam guided the hand lower, outlining the roundness of his ass covered in silken blue boxers before stopping at his thigh.

Gabriel smirked at Sam's actions as he brought his hand back up to give Sam's ass a nice squeeze before bringing it up further and teasing the skin at the waistband of his boxers; his fingers reaching just inside the waistband but not going any further.

"You might be able to convince me to stay," he added, his voice normal despite the slight change in his eyes indicating the beginning of his lust rising up.

Interest shown in Sam's brown eyes, sucking in his lower lip he wrapped one lean and muscular calf around Gabriel's waist, "Mmm what can I do to convince you to stay then?"

After the question was asked, Sam ran his index finger across Gabriel's lips, gliding it sensually across the planes of his neck before stopping just right above the collar of his shirt.

Gabriel acted as though he was deep in thought, taking Sam's question into careful consideration. Meanwhile, his fingers had another idea as they trailed below the waistband of Sam's boxers, now teasing his crack, close to his hole but not yet touching it.

Sam's breath hitched as those slim fingers tickled his most sensitive of pleasure spots. Whatever self-control Sam had snapped at that moment. His lips met Gabriel's, the kiss was heated as both moist lips moved against each other hypnotically. The control was soon in Gabriel's favor as the archangel's tongue slipped past his smooth pink lips to swipe against the roof of his mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Sam's own tongue met Gabriel's. They rolled and glided against each other in a sensual dance.

"Gabriel," Sam panted once their lips finally parted for air, mostly only for the youngest hunter. Sometimes Sam assumed, if he didn't need to breath as well, their lips would be permanently attached to one another.

Gabriel gave a small smirk at Sam's pleading voice.

"Well, it's seems your still tired so I'll just let you get back to sleep," he said, easily pulling out of Sam's astonished grip. Oh, Sam's reactions were simply too much fun to resist.

Pout forming, Sam ponder on what kind of solutions to his problem he should let transpire.

His thumbs slipped into the waist bands of his boxers, inch by agonizing slow inch, he guided the soft material from his body. Carelessly, he tossed the garment over his shoulder and got to his knees on the bed to give Gabriel a nice little view of the body he's claimed numerous times before this moment.

"Why do you insist on teasing Gabe?" shuffling forward, Sam coiled his arms around the still much shorter body in front of him. He bent his body forward to trail feather-like kisses from Gabriel's crook to just about an inch under the angel's ear.

"Please just fuck me. I promise not to fall asleep on you, if," he trailed his fingers down from Gabriel's chest to dip into the waistband of his pants, "you don't bore me that is." A smirk of his own formed against the skin of Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel saw it for the challenge it was and, decidedly, ignored said challenge. However, that didn't mean that he left Sam again. Honestly, who could deny that cute pouty face and how he sucked in his bottom lip to let his teeth nibble on said appendage. Not to mention the way his eyes shined with his childishness when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Mmm, very tempting. However, I still thought that you required your beauty sleep?" he made it a question, even as his fingers were trailing from his human's chest down his side and to his prominent hip bones, only giving him feather light touches and delighting in the small shiver Sam was unable to suppress.

A small hum was the only indication Sam gave to show he was still listening, when an angel was touching you in such a teasing hypnotic matter, would you be able to pay attention?

"You're such a tough angel to convince."

Sam's hands cradled Gabriel's hips from from under his shirt, moving them smoothly against the skin, shirt bunching up against his wrists as he continued his advances.

"How about a deal then?" He inquired while continuing to trail the palm of his hands up and down the surface of Gabriel's chest.

"You fuck me until I forget my own name, _then_ I get my beauty sleep," unburying his face, Sam leaned back to give Gabriel a disputing look.

Gabriel looked as if he really had to think about it, not answering Sam for several agonizing seconds; his fingers still doing their tantalizing dance along Sam's skin. His fingers had made their way from Sam's hips back up his sides to trace the contours of his stomach before trailing back down to his navel, skimming just above Sam's growing erection; as always, with his feather-light touches.

For a few moments, Sam played along, allowing Gabriel to think about his proposition. But, as those fingers tickled his skin, he could feel his willpower fading with each provocative touch. He was doing an awfully good job at keeping up the charade, that is, until the pads of Gabriel's fingertips brushed across his length and head, but still refusing to engulf the straining erection in enclosed heat. That's when all resolve flew out the window.

Grabbing Gabriel by his collar, he pulled the man atop him, making his body rest against the V of his legs.

"No more games Gabriel, fuck me please!" Sucking in his lower lip he gave the archangel the best 'sex face' he could muster, which definitely wasn't too hard given their current position.

Gabriel knew his eyes had darkened considerably with Sam's pouting command, filling with his lust.

"Now Sammy, have I ever said no to you before?" he asked, knowing Sam would return his question with a glare.

And glare he did. Shoving all caution to the wind, Sam pulled Gabriel to him by the nape of his neck, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, and in their line of work, that was a big probability.

Gabriel smirked into the kiss, but ground his hips into his human's, enjoying the soft moan of pleasure that was elicited from him.

Groaning, Sam pulled away from the kiss, a small trail of saliva being their only connection. With a swipe of his tongue, it snapped. Pulling at Gabriel's clothes Sam gave another small pouty expression, no words needed to be said. What he wanted was clear, even to a blind man.

Gabriel smirked down at Sam, but knew he wouldn't be able to resist his pouting as one by one he removed his articles of clothing. He was actually taking his time in stripping. Of course he could just snap his fingers and make them disappear in one shot, but then he wouldn't get to see the tortured expression of lust on Sammy's pretty little face now would he?

Once Gabriel was finished with his little strip tease, Sam latched his lips on to the junction between his neck and shoulder, sucking greedily while listening eagerly to the small noises Gabriel would make.

"Always such a damn tease," Sam argued in between small kisses to the neck and shoulder.

"Where would be the fun if I wasn't?" he asked cockily, unable to stop his hips grinding down into Sam's; not that he would ever admit it. Of course humans were fun to mess with, but with Sam he almost took it to an entirely new level. He didn't really know why, other than it was fun; and if asked, that would be his reply.

Sam released a small groan as their dicks slid together deliciously, "Mmm, seems like you have way to much fun in these types of situations." Trailing his index finger under Gabriel's lower lip, Sam couldn't supress a smile when Gabriel's cheeky tongue snaked out to lick at the tip of his finger.

"So how much longer must I endure your teasing before you finally pound me into the mattress?"

"Very tempting my mate, however, who says I'm quite done with my teasing?" he asks rhetorically, a lilt in his voice that signaled his further thoughts of mischief.

Moving down Sam's body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, Gabriel made his way to Sam's begging erection, licking it experimentally to hear said human's reaction. He couldn't resist the delicious sounds that exited Sam's mouth; almost as much as he couldn't really say no to his mate. Oh he could tease and delay the inevitable, but never really say no.

Instead of the insistent teasing he expected, Sam got a surprise when his entire length was enclosed in a tight surrounding heat. With wide blown brown eyes the youngest hunter gripped at the bed sheets as a loud, drawn out moan flew from his mouth, "Gabrieeeel~!" His head thrown back, Sam bucked his hips further into the warm caverns of his angel's mouth.

Had Gabriel's mouth not currently been occupied, he would have most definitely had a sarcastic reply; as it was, that was not the case. So instead, he gave a particularly hard suck accompanied by the pressure of his tongue on the underside of Sam's engorged cock. His version of teasing/tormenting with his mouth full.

Body jerking at the action, Sam growled in irritation, "Teasing bastard..." Gabriel must have heard, even though Sam really wasn't trying to keep his opinions to himself, but still the rough bite to his swollen cock made him yelp and regret his words.

"Ow! Ok, ok, sorry," a hollowed suck was his reward. Sam's eyes closed in bliss, but even though the blow job was amazing, he still needed Gabriel, _all_ of Gabriel.

Gabriel sensed Sam's oncoming desperation and knew that if he didn't stop, Sam wouldn't last very long. Not that Gabe minded, but he knew it would bother Sam. Sometimes he wondered if perhaps Sam _should have_ been born "Samantha" as Dean fondly calls him.

Reaching his hand up to Sam's mouth, he stuck three fingers into the slightly parted lips, his command not needing to be spoken.

Letting those three fingers slip through his thin lips without restraint, Sam went to work on coating the fingers. His tongue swirled around each individual finger, sucking and copying the movements Gabriel was doing on his lower region, enjoying the sounds his angel would make; which, in turn, would pleasure him as well. Deeming the fingers ready, he opened his mouth wide to let them slip away with ease. Licking his lips of any access, Sam waited for the initial intrusion.

Gabriel trailed his fingers down Sam's chin slightly when they were released. He was so caught up in Sam's actions to them that he forgot himself for a moment. However, it didn't take him long to recover as he pulled his hand back down and slipped it between their bodies to start circling Sammy's quivering hole; it was just begging to be taken.

A shiver shot through Sam's spine at the small touch; just by instinct, his body pressed down against the finger circling the small ring of muscle. He beckoned for the sweet sensation of penetration, but Gabriel only tempted with sweet swipes until he was a writhing mess.

"D-dammit Gabriel! Ahhuh.. Please!" begged Sam, his knuckles turning a snowy white as he fisted at the sheets under his body.

Gabriel barely held in his pleased laugh as he swiftly pressed in his first finger to the hilt, forcing Sam to relax much quicker or take the pain of it. He didn't want to hurt Sam, not really anyway, but he also needed Sam to calm down from his high so he didn't come too soon.

Sam's body stiffened, a whine of pain ripping past his lips as the finger still worked him from the inside even as he tensed. Calming, Sam forced himself to relax. Still, he couldn't stop oncoming winces from time to time as he worked the process. Finally at ease, Sam began concentrating on the pleasurable sensations instead of the painful ones.

Gabriel felt bad that Sam had been hurt, so instead of continuing right away, he pulled his finger out and snapped said fingers causing a tube of lube to appear in his hand. Using the lube, he quickly coated his fingers; knowing this way it wouldn't hurt quite so much for the tall, begging man beneath him. With no other hesitation, he resumed his position and carefully slid his finger back into Sam's entrance, pleased at the low moan he got in return.

A soft drawn out sigh of content left Sam as Gabriel's finger slid into him with a lot less hindrance.

Another digit soon joined it's brethren, helping it in it's mission of stretching Sam nice and wide. With tightly sealed eyes, Sam moaned and trembled as he was poked and prodded in all the right ways. "S-stop. Need you n-now. Please Gabe, please."

Of course Gabriel had considered teasing Sam further, but he could hear the desperation in Sam's voice, so he decided against it. Reaching for the lube once again, this time he coated his very eager dick, making sure that even though Sam was stretched, he wouldn't be subjected to more pain than necessary.

Positioning himself at Sam's entrance, he nearly hexed his brother into the next century as he 'popped' into the room.

Biting his lower lip to muffle his eager moans, Sam was shivering in anticipation as Gabriel was finally positioned and ready for action.

The flutter caught even him off guard, but unlike Gabriel, Sam grew embarrassed by being caught in such a compromising position. In his haste to cover his modesty, Sam practically threw Gabriel off of him, and the bed entirely, so he could wrap his lower half in a cocoon of blankets.

Gabriel sent Sam a glare when he realized he had been thrown onto the floor, but then he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips at Sam's completely mortified expression.

"This had better be important brother," Gabe said as he stood up from the floor, having absolutely no shame in subjecting poor Castiel to his nakedness.

"I'm deeply sorry for intruding on such a personal matter," Castiel began, looking toward Sam more then his brother who was letting anyone who could see gawk at his 'glorious' naked frame, "but Dean insisted I 'pop in' and invite you to some festivity called a carnival."

Sam groaned, of course Dean would send in his angel instead of knocking, he was courteous like that.

"I also believe Dean mentioned something about a double date?" With a roll of his eyes, Sam stood up, clutching his blanket around his waist, "Tell Dean we'll be out in a minute."

The usually emotionless angel seemed to almost beam at the news, "I will inform Dean of your decision immediately!" With a flutter of wings, Cas had retreated back to his respective room.

"What do you mean be out in a minute? Who said I was done with you?" Gabriel asked with an arched brow as he stalked his way back over to Sam.

"Come on Gabe, didn't you see Cas? He looked like he really wanted to go." another look from Gabriel asked him how he could possibly know such a thing, the only person who seemed to be able to read Castiel was Dean, and he was a puzzle within himself as well, "Just get ready, I promise you can have your way with me tonight."

With a kiss to Gabriel's cheek, Sam allowed the blanket to finally drop from his waist. Leaving his blue balled angel where he stood, the hunter went to his luggage to obtain some suitable clothes to wear.

To say he had felt put off was an understatement. So he decided to punish Sam for begging deliciously only to leave him hung out to dry. With a snap of his fingers he saw Sam go stiff in his actions of picking out clothes.

A buzzing could be felt within him, shock waves of pleasure coursed through his veins as the device in his ass pressed, and tickled, into his prostate.

Sam's knees grew weak, gripping onto the edges of one of the nightstands in the room, he held himself up.

"D-Dam- Gabe!" Panting harshly Sam tried haplessly to find his voice, "Ge-get it o-out now, nng!"

"Hm, no. If I'm going to have my way with you tonight, then you need to stay stretched and open for me," Gabe said simply as with another snap of his fingers he was once again fully clothed.

"I suggest you hurry to get dressed before Dean or Cas comes back," Gabe taunts, laughing as he easily dodges a flying hanger that Sam received from the closet, courtesy of the hotel.

With his own flutter of wings, Gabriel disappeared from the room, leaving Sam a panting mass of flesh. At least he had the decency to shut the stupid butt plug off so he could at least get dressed without falling over due to a pleasure overload.

Sam tried to retrieve the item, but no matter how close he got, the plug seemed to shy away from his fingers, as if it had a mind of it's own! But with Gabriel, it probably wasn't to far from the truth.

With a sigh of agitation, Sam slipped on some boxers, the rest of his usual attire following soon after. Fully clothed, and utterly irritated, Sam opened the door to his room to meet up with Dean and the two angels.

Upon exiting, he was met with the smug look of his lover who seemed to just get his jollies out of sexually torturing him on a daily basis. With a glare, he strolled over to stand next to his brother. At this point, Sam no longer trusted himself to hold back from strangling Gabriel until he was blue in the face. Yeah he knows angels don't need to breath, but it was a nice thought though wasn't it?

"What's got your panties in a twist? When Cas came back he said you would be pleased to go," Dean said, paraphrasing Cas' words to him.

"Are you two having a lover's quarrel?" Dean was laughing now, not even knowing he wasn't far from the truth.

"Yeah Sam, go ahead and tell your _big brother_ what's wrong," Gabriel taunted, putting emphasis on "big brother" knowing that Sam hated the thought of Dean hearing any of their sexual details.

A bright blush rose high to his cheeks, but Sam quickly turned away, things were bad enough he didn't need Dean's two cents and he definitely didn't need to be called "Samantha" today as well.

"It's nothing, I'm just mated to a deranged angel is all!" with a huff, Sam swung open the passenger's door of the Impala, squishing his tall frame inside and slamming the door for emphasis. Ok...now he knew he wasn't helping his case any.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, he didn't understand what could make Sam act so irrationally. Looked over at Gabriel, his eyes narrowed when he captured the all to familiar smug look, that's when Cas believed he understood just why Sam would act as if someone had just broken his favorite toy.

Gabriel raised his arms in "surrender" at Castiel's look before leaving with a flutter to join an embarrassed Sam in the car before either of them could ask any questions.

"Now, now Sammy. If you don't calm down, this whole trip they're going to keep asking what's wrong~" Gabriel said as he made the butt plug begin to vibrate once again.

Sam's breath hitched as the plug rumbled lowly inside, "Gabe don't-"

"Sam, are you sure you are well to partake in today's events?" Castiel questioned from his seat beside Gabriel in the back. Sam bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as the vibrator was set a notch higher than before.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," cursing himself, Sam focused on regaining his composure.

' _Oh this was going to be fun,_ ' Gabriel mused to himself at Sam's reaction. There was no way he would be able to last all day with the plug, especially if they went on any rides.

"Yeah Sam, we could just stay home to make sure you're feeling well," Gabe played along with Cas, even though he knew exactly why Sam was currently trying not to squirm in his seat.

Dean seemed to have heard the last part from Gabriel as he opened his door and gave Sam a questioning look.

"Sam if you're not feeling well you can stay here. You don't have to push yourself for Cas' or my sake," Dean had his worried "big brother voice" on now.

Either way Sam knew deep down that Gabriel was going to torture him in the most sexual of ways, so he might as well go with the one that left him deprived as well.

"No, no I'm fine. Just still a bit sleepy is all." Pursing his lips together he paused to get some coherence going for him. "I'm sure I'll be fine once we get to the carnival.

For a moment, Dean seemed to be thinking his words over. Shrugging his shoulders, he hopped in his baby and turned on the ignition. For a moment, Dean seemed to open his mouth to say something, but Castiel beat him to the punch. "If you start feeling ill, please inform me, me or Gabriel will gladly escort you back to your room where you will be treated for whatever illness took refuge inside your body."

Smiling softly, Sam gave the concerned angel a reassuring nod, "Don't worry too much about me, let's just have fun." As the car set in reverse and began to drive to their appointed destination, Sam took a moment to look into the rear view mirror to get a good look at his angel. His lip twitched into his own little respective smirk, telling Gabriel to hit him with his best shot.

Oh yes, this was most definitely going to be _very_ fun.

Once they arrived at their destination, Gabriel took temporary mercy on Sam and once again turned off the vibrator in Sam's ass.

"Now then, where shall we go to first?" Gabe was the first to pipe up just before they all piled out of the Impala.

"I was thinking we could go to a ring toss and play some of the games. Only one rule, you two," Dean was pointing to Gabe and Cas with amusement in his eyes, "can't use your angel powers to win the games. You have to play like the rest of us "normal" humans."

Crossing his arms, Sam smiled at his brother who was smiling with such child like abundance, it made his own heart melt at the site. Yet, asking Gabe _not_ to use his angel magic is like asking a fat person to stop eating all the cake. He knew somehow, in some way, Gabriel was gonna cheat in whatever games they played.

"I will refrain from using my powers if that is what you wish Dean," said Castiel, walking up to Dean he grabbed the older hunter's hand in his. For a moment, Dean seemed to freeze, which in turn confused the poor socially retarded angel. "Isn't this what couples do when taken on a date? Am I doing it wrong?"

Sam face palmed before smiling into his hand. "They need to stop being so cheesy, I'm about to get kidney stones."

Gabriel was not happy about being told to not use his powers to cheat, but he had to laugh at poor Cas' ignorance of human customs.

"No Castiel, you're not doing anything wrong. However, it is usually frowned upon here for male couples to be seen together. For some strange reason, they believe that it is contagious, and that God will smite them for being involved with someone of the same gender," Gabriel explained to the frantic angel, only confusing him more about the human's beliefs.

Of course, Dean saw that Cas was confused, and a little hurt at Dean's reaction, so he grabbed more firmly at Cas' retreating hand and began walking toward the entrance of the gate.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's not like we're going to see any of them again," Dean said stiffly, still pulling Cas toward the entrance.

Gabe was clearly amused at the reaction between his brother and his mate's brother. It was so easy to see that Dean was trying so hard for Cas, even though it made him uncomfortable.

Rolling his eyes at the display, Sam began to follow the obviously awkward couple into the carnival, but not before getting a nice little slap to the behind by Gabriel. Probably just a little something to tie him over before he got into Sam's pants tonight, though it didn't mean he had to like it!

As they walked around, they finally stumbled upon the ring toss. Dean called first dibs on taking a crack at the booth. Sam was more then happy to let him, it gave him time to analyze. Carnival's were notorious for their bogus booths, the carnies always find some way to jip you out of your money and your winnings.

Dean had said the angels couldn't use their powers, but he never said anything about not being able to use his skills as a hunter to win! And that's exactly what he tried to do as he got his rings and began the game.

Sam wasn't the only one in the group calculating how to work the game. Gabriel had been trying to figure out how he could use his powers without any of them being able to tell.

Watching silently, Sam estimated the trajectory of each three initial shots. So far, all that needed to be done was was a certain tweak of the wrist, sending the ring curving to land on the tip of the bottle before sliding down perfectly.

"We have a winnah!" The carnie yelled merrily, though anyone with eyes could tell he was pissed that his plan to con some suckers had been foiled so easily.

"What would you like sonny?" Tapping his gloved fingertips against the wooden frame of his booth, he waited patiently for whatever prize Dean would ask for. Apparently, his brother had other plans. Giving the man some more cash he took Cas by his shoulder and led him to where he was standing once before.

"Dean, I don't know about this," fidgeting slightly, Castiel took one ring in hand and examined it all while having Dean lecture him on the ways of the ring booth.

With a raised brow, Castiel caved in and decided to give it a try, for Dean's sake. Twisting his wrist, he sent the bright blue ring hurdling toward the bottle. Unable to fully comprehend just how delicate the bottle was, Castiel used a little bit more force than necessary.

The bottle shattered upon impact. The man behind the booth jumped at the unexpected sound, eyes widening at the remains. Sam bit his lips and turned away from the scene, calming himself before he burst out laughing at Dean's bewildered expression and Cas's own perplexed one.

Gabriel would have been surprised as well, had it not been for the looks on Dean and Cas' faces, and the fact that he had been "in hiding" long enough to know glass tended to be rather delicate. That, and the look on the carnie's face was priceless.

"Come now Cas, you mustn't use all your strength, that was part of Dean's rule remember?" Gabe taunted his poor confused and bewildered brother, mirth clear in his voice and mischief in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to," a sad look overcame Castiel's features. He really hadn't meant to disobey Dean's orders. "I apologize Dean, I didn't believe I was at full strength."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sam watched the new scene in front of him unfold.

"It's alright Cas, Gabe's just being...well Gabe you know you don't have to take him so seriously." Cas gave him a meaningful look before turning back to Dean, it was usually Dean's opinion that mattered most.

"Of course I'm not mad Cas. I know you didn't do it on purpose! It just surprised me is all..." Dean admitted the last part softly, knowing it would make Cas feel better.

"You two are no fun," Gabriel said with a smile. "Won't even yank his chain just a little."

Chuckling softly, Sam walked over to Gabriel to give the man's plush cheek a soft pinch, "Sorry that we apparently have something called a heart." Gabriel gave Sam a look that made the much taller man smile, for a moment he actually contemplated on giving his angel a kiss. Thinking it over, he supposed the act would seem like he was giving in, and he didn't want the sneaky little trickster angel to get that idea. So instead, he pulled away from Gabriel and made his way over to his brother, expecting the worst.

Gabriel felt a little put out by the fact that Sam seemed to be onto him; so, with a discreet snap of his fingers, Gabriel once again turned on the vibrator, making Sam miss a step and nearly hit the ground. He would "break" Sam before the end of the day.

"Sam,are you ok?" with concern laced in his voice, Castiel laid one hand on the tallest Winchester's shoulder, "Are you once again feeling ill?"

Closing his eyes softly, Sam concentrated on ignoring the mind numbing pleasure and tried to focus more on speaking, "Y-Yeah, just lost my footing for a moment." With a sheepish smile, Sam excused himself from the group. Hastily, he slammed into the carnival's bathroom.

Even though he walked away from Gabe, the vibrator still went off inside him. Instead of settling even in the slightest, it seemed to be vibrating harder than ever. Making sure he was alone, he finally moaned his pleasure. Pressing his back against the bathroom's cruddy wall, Sam slid down until he sat down on the equally cruddy bathroom floor.

"Fuck..." he ground through his teeth.

"I had best go and make sure he's okay," Gabriel easily lied as he made his way to the bathroom Sam had entered, not seeing the strange look Dean was giving Cas.

Gabriel opened the previously locked door that held Sam behind it and let his smirk shine brightly.

"Now Sammy, this could have all been avoided if you had simply taken a few extra minutes to let me have my way with you. But, now you'll just have to wait until this evening~" Gabe taunted his poor sexually frustrated mate.

Sam glared metaphorical daggers at Gabe's egotistical ways. "This," heaving himself from the floor, he took back his previous position of leaning against the wall to steady himself, "I-it's nothing." Groaning helplessly, Sam buried his face in his palms.

"Make it stop," he pleaded.

The vibrator seemed to move inside him, going in further to rest lazily against his prostate, hardening his erection even further.

"Nng ahhh Gabriel please!" moaning wantonly, he gripped at the walls, hoping for some sort of leverage.

Doing as Sam begged of him, he stopped the vibrator, pulled the plug back toward his entrance, and away from his prostate. Not because Sam begged, but because he didn't want Sam to come just yet. After all, how would they explain the wetness in his jeans?

"Just remember, I control it. So I can turn it on at _any_ time," with that last threat hanging in the air, Gabe gave Sam a small peck on the lips before exiting the bathroom and giving Sam a chance to calm down once again.

Back outside, Gabe returned to the ring toss, as well as Dean and Cas, with a pleasant, unsuspecting smile on his face.

"No worries, he'll be just fine. He just needed to use the bathroom all of a sudden," he answered their unspoken question with an easy smile. "While he's finishing up I'll go ahead and take my turn."

Turning to the ring toss carnie, he handed over the money, and tossed the first two rings missing on purpose, but he had found a way to make the third ring without making anyone suspicious that he had cheated.

Even when Gabriel left, Sam still watched the door, just in case the sneaky angel would come back just to turn on the vibrator and torture him a little more. Sighing into his hands, Sam mellowed his breathing and thought un-sexy things. Castiel and Dean. Lucifer in drag. Clowns! Ah there it goes.

Blowing a stray hair from his face, Sam made his way out of his 'safe haven', but no worries, Sam began to believe he would most definitely be getting well acquainted with the bathroom if things kept going the way they were.

Upon exiting, Castiel raced up to him in a flurry, "Gabriel enlightened us about your current well being, but I wish to hear it from you. Are you well Sam?" Thinking over his words Sam popped his lips before giving the worried angel a confident smile, "I'm feeling better then ever." Nodding solemnly, Castiel went back over to his rightful place beside Dean, but not before giving Sam a firm pat on the shoulder, his form of reassurance.

"Well, it's about time you got out of there Samantha. I was beginning to think I might have to go in after you myself," Dean teased his brother once he was sure Sam was okay.

"Indeed Sam, seeing as you took so long, I have already finished my turn," Gabriel said as he stood there holding a teddy bear the size of his torso.

Giving Gabriel a small skeptical look, Sam concluded he should just take his turn and finally get the ball rolling, he couldn't show the mischievous angel he was winning. He already showed one act of weakness, he wasn't going to show anymore. Well, he hoped he wasn't anyway.

Choosing to ignore Dean's comment for the moment, Sam payed the carnie for his own set of rings. Grabbing the first ring, he twirled it a bit with his index finger before gripping and edge and readying to throw.

A hot flash sparked through each end of his body, throwing off his focus and making him miss his mark completely. With wide eyes, he stood rigid, the sensation stopping almost as fast as it came. In an instant he understood just what had happened, Gabriel turned on the vibrator just as the ring was leaving his fingertips. Laughing humorlessly, he cursed the very ground Gabriel walked on.

"I've never witnessed Sam missing a target before. Maybe we should leave, his condition seems to be getting worse." Turning sharply, Sam shook his head vigorously.

"No that won't be necessary." Peering over his shoulder for a moment, he pointed at the carnie, "Keep the money." Facing the two confused party members once more, he began pushing the two men forward.

Gabriel followed behind with an amused smirk and his arms wrapped around the bear, appearing innocent to anyone that didn't know any better.

"Where shall we go next?" Gabe asked as they seemed to be passing quite a few game booths.

"Umm, let's ride one of the rides," Dean seemed to perk up at the mention of rides, they always seemed to be his favorite part about festivals, but hey who could blame him. Sam would be along side his brother enjoying the roller coasters or even the booths for that matter, but for right now, he had a his own urges he needed to keep on lock.

The first thing they rode was a roller coaster called The Screaming Hawk. Dean insisted on sitting with Sammy, something about bringing back some fond memories. Not wanting to be under any sort of suspicion, Sam agreed even though his shoulders slumped and his blood ran cold. Getting a hard on right next to his brother was not something he really wished to experience, but Gabriel seemed to be on a roll today.

Amazingly enough, when it was their turn to ride, nothing happened, no tingling sensation, no searing pleasure, and most of all, no having to jump over Dean and make a beeline for the bathroom. Though it should have made Sam pleased that Gabriel took mercy on him, it, instead, made him even more paranoid. Unfortunately for him, his paranoia grew with each passing ride with no tricks.

At the moment, all four members were sitting and enjoying whatever food the carnival had to offer. Dean was devouring a chicken leg that was about the size of both of Sam's fists, Castiel choose 'not to partake in the consumption of any substance', Gabriel munched happily on some cotton candy (go figure), and Sam ate a none-to-healthy salad, it was something at least.

It was peaceful.

"I don't wish to interject, but what is that contraption over there?" Castiel piped in, pointing at quite possibly one of the biggest Ferris Wheels the Winchester brothers had ever seen.

"That, my dear Cas, is the biggest Ferris Wheel I have ever seen!" Dean said, his excitement growing to what seemed to be an impossible state for the oldest Winchester brother.

"We will most definitely be riding it once we're finished eating," Dean paused as he looked around and noticed _he_ was the only one eating. "Okay... Once _I'm_ done eating... Which is now." He was clearly not done, but he stood up from their table anyway, and once everyone was together, they began heading toward the Ferris Wheel.

Once they arrived just outside the waiting line, Dean threw what was left of his chicken leg, which wasn't much, away in the nearest trash can.

"All of us are together," he told the guy loading people up before anyone in the group had a say if that was what they wanted or not.

"Of course..." the guy eyed them suspiciously as he opened the door for them to enter. Once everyone was seated, he closed and locked the door with the usual warnings for any ride. Hands and feet inside the ride at all times, blah blah blah.

Once the ride began moving, Dean pulled Cas into his lap so he could hold the amazed angel still and they wouldn't shake the cart too much. This, of course, only gave ideas to Gabe as he pulled Sam into his own lap, putting his teddy bear in Sam's arms to hold.

Only when they had reached the peak of the Ferris Wheel did Gabriel turn on Sam's vibrator once again. He didn't want Sam to completely hate him, which was his real reason for giving Sam the bear to hold, but he'd never own up to it if ever asked.

Sam definitely wasn't expecting to get pulled into a nice warm lap, there was a lot of room for even someone of his stature so why Gabriel would pull him onto his lap of all places left Sam speechless and not any less paranoid.

Breath catching in his throat, Sam tried his hardest not to be to oblivious in his current enjoyment. Arms tightening around the bear, Sam buried his face into the fur, moaning quietly so no one could hear.

Gabriel smiled as Sam decided to hide his face to hide his pleasure.

"Sam, don't you want to see the view from up here? It's beautiful," Gabriel taunted, his arms wrapped around Sam's waist but not doing anything suspicious looking, even though he was once again pushing the butt plug closer to Sam's prostate.

A shiver racked over Sam's body at the incredible sensation, knowing full well Gabriel felt it and was even probably feeding off his humiliated pleasure.

"Indeed, it is quite beautiful up here, when I fly I'm never able to enjoy such scenery." Trying to get a better look at things, Castiel leaned over, only to get pulled back by Dean. The cart swayed a little which did nothing to help Sam in his current state.

"S'Fine, I'll just enjoy the peace with my face buried in teddy bear fur," Sam stated, biting conspicuously onto the poor teddy's head as the vibrator was cranked up a few notches. In his own little way to get back at Gabriel, he ground his ass against his pelvic area, if he was going to be tortured and sexually deprived then dammit so was his angel!

Sam's little reaction of defiance was exactly what Gabe was hoping for as he hid a devilish smirk and rocked his hips up against Sam's ass, letting his mate feel his erection. At the questioning look he received from Dean he simply brushed it off as "needing to readjust."

"Now if we were simply up here for the peace and quiet we would be back at the hotel just relaxing," Gabriel prompted from the stubborn man in his lap.

Dean could see that his brother's cheeks were beginning to turn a shade of pink he hadn't seen since the first time he walked in on his brother masturbating, so he knew something was up. Although, if it had anything to do with the angel on the other side of the cart, Dean wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to know in the first place. Making his resolve, he decided he would find a way to get Gabriel alone and ask what the hell the angel in question was doing to his baby brother.

When his little plan of 'getting back at Gabriel' blew up in his face, Sam tried desperately not to cry out at the double whammy of a persistent vibrator in his ass along with the hard cock of his lover teasing him relentlessly. At the moment, there would be nothing Sam would have loved more than to be fucked by his mate until he was unable to even move, but this was a game, and Sam refused to lose this one.

"And miss out on this, I don't think so," retorted Sam, proud of himself for not even stuttering a single syllable as he spoke.

Gabriel was pleased that Sam was able to sound almost completely normal, aside from the subsiding blush Gabriel could now see.

"Well, then I guess we had best move closer to the side so you can actually have a look at the view instead of the teddy bear huh?" Gabriel asked before quickly lifting Sam off his lap, scooting over toward the side, and grinding Sam's hips back down onto his once said human was seated once again.

Dean thought he was beginning to figure out what was going on between the couple on the other side of the cart, especially with the not so subtle grinding of hips he just saw. The only problem was, he couldn't figure out who had started the little fiasco in the first place.

Sucking both lips into his mouth Sam clutched down on Gabriel's leg, as if that would stop any further gyrations the other would presume.

"Thanks," Sam tried to sound 'grateful' for the little move over, but instead it came out more as a growl which seemed to spike Castiel's attention.

The angel stared at the two. Gabriel, who was looking out the window 'innocently', and Sam, who would sneak peeks every now and again but then just stuff his face back into the warmth of the teddy bear's head. Raising a brow, he leaned back just enough so he could whisper in Dean's ear, "I do not understand. Now they are both acting strange, but angels cannot succumb to human illnesses."

"You do realize your...brother is a trickster, don't you?" Dean asked speculatively, hesitating on the word brother because he knew they weren't actually brothers in real life, only in God's eyes or something like that.

Gabriel heard Dean speaking of him and, had he been a dog his ears would have perked up, as it was he simply listened in on their conversation and noted that Cas was steadily becoming more suspicious of their...activities. And, of course, Gabe had also noticed that Sam hadn't _really_ been looking at the spectacular view the Ferris Wheel provided them.

The ride in itself seemed to be taking forever, even though the Ferris Wheel was huge, it didn't mean it had to go so slow! Gabriel must have known a thing or two, the vibrator was doing a good job at keeping him hard but would only tap his prostate once in a blue moon, not enough to get him off, but still enough to keep his mind from clearing and trying to make his obvious arousal go away. Looks like Teddy was going to be making a trip to the bathroom with him as well.

"I am well aware Dean, but usually Gabriel tends to make his tricks a little obvious don't you think? Why keep this one a secret?" Poor Castiel, seems he'll never understand his brother's schemes.

Dean gave a small shake of his head and a soft laugh, "I'll explain later." Seeing that Cas wasn't amused with his answer, Dean gave him an apologetic kiss to make up for it.

Ah, so Dean had finally caught on to his schemes this time. Good, that meant he wouldn't have to hide his actions from Dean...

With that thought, Gabriel pulled Sam flush against his hips with a harsh grind up of his own. Of course, this was done once Castiel was looking back out at the view again.

Sam's body jerked at the action; unburying his face, he was ready to chew Gabriel a new asshole, but no words could be formed when he saw the look from not only Castiel but his brother as well.

Silence filled the cart, which did nothing but further embarrass the the scarlet giant. A chuckle from behind broke the silence, which seemed to just anger Sam in the slightest.

"You asshole!" Seeing as he was on Gabriel's lap, it gave him the perfect opportunity to lean back and squash Gabriel against the seat.

With a tilt of his head, Castiel watched curiously, "Their relationship is rather bizarre."

Sam leaning back only caused Gabriel to laugh even more. With a snap of his fingers, the cart was suddenly swinging gently, causing Sam to move back and forth against his will, essentially grinding his hips into Gabe's even more.

Unfortunately for Gabriel's fun, the ride was coming to an end as the people were beginning to be unloaded from the carts. The good news for Gabe was that they were still near the peak of the Ferris Wheel, meaning he still had plenty of time to break Sam before they left. It also helped now that he knew that Dean more or less knew about their little game.

Do you know how hard it is to force yourself not to moan? Especially when so many sexual stimulating things keep happening to you all at once! Sam could tell you. It's really **HARD**!

For the rest of the ride, Sam tried to keep still and quiet, so as not to attract anymore unwanted attention, but Gabriel was a master improviser. Whenever the cart rocked or even one subtle move could be directed back at him, Sam just knew it, and both Castiel and Dean possibly knew it as well, which was already embarrassing enough.

So when their door opened, to say Sam was relieved would be a very big understatement. Hopping off Gabriel's lap in an instant, he shoved the poor worker out of the way just to be released from the humanoid 'devils trap'.

"Bathroom, be right back!" He hollered over his shoulder not even caring that people were giving him the strangest of looks.

The bathroom door slammed open, startling the one man inside. Looking up, he gave the long haired stranger, clutching a giant teddy bear, a perplexed look. Sam looked back at him with the straightest of faces.

"What? Can a man go to the bathroom with a teddy bear?" With a raised brow, the stranger shook his head and quickly dried his hands before exiting.

Dropping the bear, Sam looked around through the stalls, making sure the coast was clear before locking the door.

"Fuuuuck..." Sam was hot all over, the vibrator still teasing his prostate giving him the indication that Gabriel must have been close by. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to handle this.

Gabriel gave a loud laugh at Sam's quick "escape" and then once again when he saw a very confused looking man exit the bathroom. Sammy really was just too adorable for his own good.

"Ahem," Dean fake coughed to get the laughing angel's attention.

"Care to explain?" he asked once he had Gabriel looking at him, at which point he could clearly see the amusement his brother brought the trickster angel.

"I believe Sam would feel highly embarrassed and withhold sex from me for...a month? Perhaps longer, if I were to tell you. So, of course, I will," Gabriel went on to explain how when Cas came in earlier that day, Sam and him had been in the throes of having sex, when he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor due to Cas' appearance, and once Cas asked to go to the carnival, Sam seemed more than eager to say yes while he still had a hard, _waiting_ , angel not 5 feet from him. So, as a result, Gabe punished him with a vibrating butt plug. Gabe said all of this in full hearing of anyone who wished to listen in, with absolutely no shame in his voice, only high amusement, and slight annoyance for Cas' interruption.

Had it not been for the fact than Dean had not blushed in ages, he probably would have found his face flaming red from Gabriel's description and the fact that _his brother_ had been wearing a butt plug the entire day!

Castiel stood motionless, just absorbing the information given to him, he understood the whole sex deprived situation of the story, but there was one thing he just didn't quite understand.

"What's a butt plug?"

Walking over to the white porcelain sink, Sam turned the faucet on so nice cool water met the warm palms of his hands. As they cooled, he leaned in to splash his face, sighing as the cool water mixed in with his flaming skin.

"Yup..." turning off the faucet, he retrieved some paper towels from their dispenser, "didn't help at all." Throwing away the soiled paper, he endured more agonizing buzzing.

"Ahh!" Pressing against his little bundle on the inside, the little plug seemed to be set on max voltage. Loud pants echoed in the empty room; fingers clawing at the sink to hold him up, turning as white as the sink itself due to all the force he'd been using. His will was leaving him, he couldn't hold off anymore. He needed to be fucked. He needed Gabriel to fuck him now!

"Well, I'll leave you to explain things to my dear, little brother. Sam's been in the bathroom a while so I had best go see how he's feeling," Gabriel explained before slipping away and into the once again locked bathroom.

"I trust you haven't touched yourself yet Sammy," Gabriel purred into said man's neck, suddenly appearing behind him, a wicked grin on his face.

Shaking his head was Gabriel's only confirmation that Sam did nothing of the sort. Mind sinned with lust, he turned in the man's 'embrace', pulling him close to feel the strained bulge.

"Go home, and fuck me raw," the demand was raspy, doing nothing to dispel how delicious Sam looked in that very moment.

Gabriel nearly did as asked, no demanded, of him but...

"Sorry love, but we have to return like normal people would. Which means driving back home with Dean and Cas and walking through the door of the hotel." Gabriel said, but before Sam could interrupt him, he added, "However, since you've been such a good boy..." With a clear snap of his fingers, Gabriel had the vibrator turned off and pulled back toward the entrance of Sam's ass, giving him the least amount of stimulation.

"Now then, shall we go convince Dean and Cas to return back to the hotel?" Gabriel asked, already knowing the answer.

Out of all the times Sam had wanted to do "normal" couple things or be just "regular people," Gabriel chooses _now_ of all times to do so. Well, Sam was having none of it.

Although Gabriel was an angel, and could easily take Sam, it seemed he was enjoying this a little too much, for he allowed himself to be pinned against the bathroom wall almost too easily.

"They can question all they like, what I want now is for you to zap us into the hotel. Now. And I want you to Fuck. Me!"

"So demanding," Gabriel teased before they were suddenly back in their hotel room with a 'pop,' Sam stumbling slightly by the suddenness of it.

"Now then, you were saying?" he taunted, throwing Sam on the bed where, as he landed he was naked, butt plug still in. When Sam looked back up from his shock, he would find a very naked archangel awaiting his reply.

As Sam gazed at his archangel and all his naked glory, the initial shock that Sam experienced vanished without a trace. With a small tantalizing swipe of his tongue, he gazed hungrily at the tasty erection the angel was sporting.

"I think I was saying something along the lines off, get this plug out of my ass and replace it with your cock," his eyes trailed over the body before him, stopping and locking onto amused, lusty, amber eyes.

"You know I could never say no to you when you talk like that," Gabriel taunted as he found himself between Sam's knees once again, his erection lubed up.

"Or maybe I should just make you come from the vibrator, hmm?" he asked, turning the vibrator on once more for good measure and sending it back against Sam's prostate. That is, before it disappeared completely after only a few mere seconds.

For a moment Sam thought that Gabriel was serious, especially when the little toy began to vibrate the over stimulated bundle inside. When it disappeared completely, so suddenly, he couldn't surpass the small whine of disappointment at the loss. Don't get him wrong, it was a relief to have the stupid plug finally out of him, but to feel that amount of pleasure only to get it ripped away in an instant didn't exactly lighten the mood.

"Mmm, you're such a sneaky angel," with a pull, Gabriel was atop him, Sam eagerly awaiting for the, quote, fucking to begin.

Gabriel slid his fingers between their bodies, easily slipping three into Sam's loosened but still tight hole.

"Ah Sammy, you stayed nice and open for me all day. I believe now would be a decent time to reward you for that," Gabriel practically purred as he entered Sam with no warning, but still gave him time to adjust to the sudden fullness of Gabriel's intrusion.

There was only minimal pain, having the little plug seemed to have built up an intolerance for such a thing, which wasn't exactly a surprise.

At the none to familiar feeling of being filled, Sam became a bit more desperate for the friction. Hooking his arms under Gabriel's pits, he latched his fingers onto his shoulders from behind, pulling their warm bodies flush against each other.

"Move dammit!" the demand was rough yet broken, the need for Gabriel was unbearable for poor Sammy.

Gabriel gave a soft laugh as he began rocking his hips back and forth, effectively pulling his cock out of Sam's quivering hole only to snap his hips back forward, forcing his cock back into Sam, hitting his prostate almost every time.

Sam could feel pressure build in the pits of his stomach, he was about to come. Though it's possible he'd be made fun of for it, it wouldn't necessarily be his fault, with so much foreplay in one day, it was a wonder how Sam didn't come just by Gabriel's dick entering him.

A small devilish idea formed in Sam's mind as he was pounded mercilessly into the mattress, how he was able to even think straight at such a moment he'd never know, but what if he did come early? Then he could just stop Gabriel, push him off and leave him high a dry once more, that would teach him to put a plug in his ass without his consent.

Grinding his hips, he met Gabriel's thrust with his own, throwing his head back he moaned wantonly in pleasure. His cock swelled, precum pouring from his slit, his release was near, just a little bit closer now and then...

Pressure. No relief, no bliss, no nirvana, just pressure stopping him from his glorious release.

"Wh-What?" Looking between them, he noticed the florescent colors of a cock ring that wasn't there when this all began.

Gabriel smirked at the sheer shock on Sam's face.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let you come just yet did you? Can't have you be in pain from me still being in you now can we?" Gabriel asked condescendingly before resuming his pace and bringing himself closer to the edge, but not yet close enough.

Panting heavily, Sam thought about his next course of action. The need to come was overwhelming, he hated cock rings, though the aftermath was usually worth it in the end; it was still a pain during the middle of such events.

Being as discrete as he possibly could, Sam lowered one hand in between his and Gabriel's frantic swaying bodies. Hand enclosing around the offending object, Sam mentally cheered as he began pulling and...

Angel powers were seriously getting on Sam's nerves. The cock ring was still in place, and Gabriel was still pounding away with that same smug smirk. The only thing new about this situation, was that Sam's hands were bound tightly to the headboard.

Gabriel clucked softly at Sam's feeble attempt to remove the cock ring.

"Now Sammy, you should know not to mess with things that aren't yours to begin with," he taunted. Because Sam had tried to remove the ring that was keeping him from coming, Gabriel decided that a little extra added pleasure would do him a little good. He lowered his head to nibble at the juncture between Sam's neck and collarbone, leaving little love marks along his way.

His body was going numb, he felt like he was about to explode! Sam whimpered pathetically, his head lulling to the side which just gave Gabriel more access to his golden flesh.

"Gabrieeel..." he chanted the name like a mantra, hardly having the sensibility to make a complete sentence, "Need...come...ahhh Gabriel!"

"You've been rather contrite since we've gotten back Sammy. I'm not sure I should let you come just yet," Gabriel said through soft pants of his own, letting Sam know he was getting close to his own release.

"Please...!" Sam pleaded, his voice going hoarse as he cried through his high. Nails scrapping at the binds around his wrists, he mustered up enough energy to look Gabriel in the eyes, his lusty pools of brown crying for his release louder then his own voice could.

Gabriel gave a long low moan, signaling his being on the edge, along with his now harsher pants. Finally, he released Sam's wrists and the cock ring, exploding his seed deep into Sam's ass as he gave one final thrust inside his mate.

Crying until his voice broke, Sam burst at the seams, coming so hard and so fast he lost track of what was up and what was down or what the hell reality he was even in!

For the longest time, he could see nothing but pure white. Closing his eyes, he melted into the blankets and pillows under him and concentrated on getting his ragged breathing back under control.

Gabriel hadn't come nearly as hard as Sam, but that didn't stop him from collapsing on top of his mate and waiting for him to get his breathing back under control. With Gabriel being an angel, it didn't take him nearly as long to control himself after that amazing orgasm.

Eyes blinking open cautiously, revealed to Sam the colors of the world he was meant to see.

"Fuck..." he muttered, his head lulling once more due to exhaustion. Glancing down at Gabriel, a soft smile crept up on him, racking his fingers into the soft raspberry blonde hair soothingly.

"Yes, that would be what we have just finished doing," Gabriel mocked softly, lolling his head to the side on Sam's chest to meet his eyes.

Expression turning into a mock frown, Sam wondered idly if he should still just push Gabriel off of him. But, as he looked into those soft amber pools, he knew he didn't have it in him to do so.

"Just shut up and kiss me will you?" Sam challenged with a loving smile.

Gabriel smirked slightly as he propelled his body up Sam's tall frame to meet his lips in a searing kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Sam made it more firm, wrapping his arms loosely around Gabriel's waist.

"I love you," he mumbles into his lips.

"Love you too my Samsquash," he had to throw the teasing in there as well. What kind of a trickster would he be of he didn't?

Rolling his eyes with a smile at the comment, Sam pulled Gabriel to his side and nuzzled his face into his hair, with a soft inhale he could already feel himself drifting and, for once, Gabriel didn't complain.

The next day rolled around way too soon in Sam's opinion. Yawning through his sleepy state, he looked around his bed in search for Gabriel, only to find his presence missing. He most likely had something to do, so Sam didn't take his abrupt leave to heart.

A loud knock pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hurry up sleeping beauty, time to hit the road," Dean hollered from the other side, only to leave mere seconds later, not even waiting for his brother's reply.

Getting out of bed, Sam dressed as quickly as his half asleep state would allow him. Deeming himself decent for society, he walked out of the room with whatever luggage he had and met Dean in their usual spot, the Impala.

Dean smiled brightly his way and waved just as enthusiastically, which could only mean Castiel must have gave him some last night. Sam nodded and waved back with a lot less zest. As he went to the passengers side, Sam couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Turning his head slowly he stared at his brother who was giving him one of those, 'I know something you don't know' kinda looks.

"Ummm, yeaaah?"

Chuckling under his breath Dean opened his car door, "Butt plug huh?" Then got in without another word. Sam stood there a moment with a grim look on his face. How could Dean possibly... Growling loudly Sam shouted toward the sky.

"GABRIEL!"

His reply was a soft laugh that could be heard mixed in with the breeze that was currently blowing through Sam's hair.

THE END!

**Sam and Castiel played by: Kristin**

**Gabriel and Dean played by: Mary**

**Man this story is a total of 27 pages! And The End is the only thing that marks the 27th page XD**

**Well we hoped you enjoyed the Sabrielness, like and fav if you enjoyed and review and give us some love, it'll tell us if you ever want anymore Sabriel goodness from us. ;3**


End file.
